


Život mezi savci aneb příručka wraithského trubce

by Lanevra



Series: Otázky mezidruhového vztahu [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, Wraith, Wraith Culture, Wraith Humor, wraith biologi
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Několik výstižných a praxí osvědčených rad, podle kterých by se měl řídit kterýkoliv wraithský trubec spolupracující s lidmi.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Todd the Wraith
Series: Otázky mezidruhového vztahu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905415
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. kapitola

**Author's Note:**

> Jedná se o zcela neseriozní dílo. :-D Prakticky to nejsou drabblata ani nic takového, ale jen... no prostě je to blbůstka.

**Co dělat, když se vám líbí ten roztomilí, velmi chutně vyhlížející skotský doktor?**

  
Vyprávějte mu biologické podrobnosti z bezbožných úlových orgií... co na tom, že jste se žádných nezúčastnil alespoň dva tisíce let.


	2. 2. kapitola

**Co dělat, když víte, že se s vámi chce ten chutný skotský doktor pářit, ale odmítá to přiznat?**

  
Vyděste ho k smrti, nechte se téměř postřelit od mariňáků, uražte Shepparda a pak s ním uraženě přestaňte mluvit.


	3. 3. kapitola

**Co dělat, když při získávání náklonnosti oblíbeného člověka selže agresivita, urážky i uražení se?**

  
Najděte nejbližší přijatelně vypadající lidskou samice a začněte se jí dvořit před očima vašeho vyvoleného. Úspěch je zaručen! 


	4. Výkladový slovník - 1. kapitola

**Monogamie**

  *   
podstatné jméno. Pravděpodobné kořeny v jazyce Lanteanů
  *   
definice: Monogamie je označení pro obtížně pochopitelný lidský koncept popisující vztah mezi dvěma jedinci zakládající se na emocionální, citové i fyzické výlučnosti. Bylo pozorováno, že lidé zapojení v tomto vztahu reagují agresivně/emocionálně na faktické i zdánlivé narušení konceptu třetí stranou respektive svým protějškem vůči třetí straně.  
Poznámky k definici:  
1\. Koncept narušení může ale nemusí být vztahován na textoví, obrazový a videozáznam páření neznámých lidských jedinců.  
2\. Koncept narušení může ale nemusí být vztahován na interakci mezi jedincem zapojeným do monogamního vztahu dle definice a jakýmkoliv jiným jedincem bez ohledu na pohlaví nebo živočišný druh (včetně bytostí s nízkou intelektuální vyspělostí).  
3\. Koncept narušení může ale nemusí být vztahován na situace, kdy dva jedinci navázali vztah splňující jen částečně definici monogamie.  
4\. Koncept monogamie může být po schodě obou stran porušován volně respektive s jedincem/jedinci schválenými oběma stranami.  
5\. Koncept monogamie je běžně narušován bez vědomí druhé zainteresované strany.



  
**Dodatky:**  
Je zřejmé, že koncept monogamie nemůže být aplikován na wraithskou společnost. Dva ze tří jeho aspektů zcela odporují existenci kolektivní mysli úlu. Navzdory tomu se lidští jedinci často domnívají, že částečně výlučný kontakt mezi dvěma trubci je monogamního charakteru. Důvodem je nejspíše neschopnost lidských jedinců uvažovat v delších časových úsecích, než je deset jejich měrných jednotek.


End file.
